batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beating of a Bat
Beating of a Bat is the twelfth episode of the second season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on March 8, 2010. It is the twenty-fifth episode overall. Plot Harley Quinn counts to herself how many times she has kidnapped in the past month. She is chained to a table in a darkened house. The Joker walks in and she tries to attack him but her chains limit her. The Joker tells him that she will be here until she tells him she loves him. She spits in his face and he grabs her face. She appears to be scared now but he laughs and leaves. Bruce, Dick, and Barbara watch the news and find out that people are rioting to keep Batman out of Arkham after the several times he's been denounced a murdered and the many times he has left several crimes to the unhelpful police. Sarah watches this and orders her police force to patrol the streets of Gotham. She has come up with a system so that half the force will patrol one week and the other half will handle the cases. It switches every week. Barbara Kean and Cameron are on a date. They laugh and Cameron has an engagement ring behind his back. When Barbara turns around he puts it under her plate. When she looks back he is back to normal. She finishes off her plate and sees the ring. She thinks a couple left it there but Cameron tells her he put it there. She wonders why he got her a present but then realizes he wants to get married. She looks worried and leaves in a hurry. Cameron then looks worried. Harley reaches a knife on a desk next to her and picks the cuff lock. She gets her mallet and escapes. In Gotham, she finds Two-Face and reunites with him. He looks worried and happy at the same time. Ivy, in her underwear, walks out of the bedroom and sees Harley. Harley realizes the two are together now and leaves. Harley takes her anger out by terrorizing Gotham. Batman, Robin, and Batgirl try to stop Harley but the citizens' riots get in the way. People try to kill them when Gordon, Allen, Sawyer, and Montoya rush over and stop them. Harley drives right through the mobs and through the streets. Batman and his sidekicks run to stop her. Harley rushes into an alley where Riddler and Clayface are mugging a woman. Batman swoops down and saves the woman and stops the two males. Harley gets into a fight with Batman. The mobs rush over and ask him if he's gonna kill her. Batman gets angry at them causing Harley to escape. Maroni talks to his men about the missing month. They tell him he left to visit Falcone and he never cam back. There were several investigations but they never found him. A funeral was being planned. Falcone visits and drops off flowers to apologize the inconvenience. Maroni takes them, angrily and slams his door in his face. Falcone, outside, smiles and realizes Maroni has no idea he was kidnapped by Falcone. Barbara Kean visits Cameron and tells him that she just panicked and her instincts kicked in. Cameron forgives her and they kiss. Barbara tells him yes and puts on the ring. That night, after Barbara is asleep, Cameron takes his Killer Moth outfit and puts it in the dumpster. Batman finds him and the suit and realizes that his suspicions were right. Batman tries to take him away when he reveals he did a single mistake and was shipped off to Arkham. He wants to live a normal life with Barbara. Batman leaves him. At the GCPD, Bruce walks into Sarah's office with Gordon. They reveal to her he is Batman to make it easier when solving crimes. Bruce tells her about Cameron and she agrees to take down his arrest warrant but if Killer Moth strikes again they arrest him right away. Bruce agrees. Harley walks into a bank and shoots and kills several people. Batman and his sidekicks swoop down again and stop her. After a small fight, Batman turns Harley into the police. In Gotham, Killer Croc awakens Jervis in the sewers. Jervis realizes what has happened and runs off. Croc chases after him. Leslie walks into the hospital where she sees Allen, Sawyer, and Gordon standing over Renee. She rushes in and asks what happened. They tell her the mobs trampled her. She agrees to help her. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Diana Muldaur as Leslie Thompkins *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Marc Singer as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Nathan Darrow as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Trivia *This episode achieved 14.10 million U.S. live viewers. *Robin Lord Taylor, Marc Singer and Nathan Darrow do not appear in this episode as Penguin, Man-Bat and Mr. Freeze. *This episode received negative-to-mixed reviews. It scored a 43% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 48 out of 100 on Metacritic.